1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for identifying gaps between parts.
2. Background
Computer aided design involves the use of computers or other data processing systems to aid in the design of an object. These data processing systems may include two-dimensional vector based drafting programs and three-dimensional solid and surface modeling programs. Computer aided design programs are commonly used in aerospace manufacturing to design and produce various objects such as, for example, aircraft, space vehicles, aircraft engines, tools, buildings, medical devices, fuel tanks, and other suitable objects.
These types of systems are typically used for detailed engineering of three-dimensional and/or two-dimensional models of objects. These models include information used to create drawings of the objects. These drawings may be, for example, two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional drawings. The models also may contain information about parts in the objects. The information may include, for example, dimensions, materials, processing notes, product identifications, and other suitable information.
Computer aided design programs allow designers or engineers to lay out and develop various models for objects on a display device. The information in the models, however, is not well organized. Typically, information may be associated with the particular components or parts in a model. Relationships, however, between those parts and other parts are typically not present.
Currently, when information about parts in a model is needed, a user is required to go through the model to identify the needed information. In some cases, the needed information may not be present in the model. The user may then be required to create the desired information based on a review of the information present in the model.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product that overcomes the issues described above.